Individuals with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and those with comorbid conduct disorder (ADHD+CD) in particular, are more likely to engage in risky behavior across the lifespan than those without these disorders (Barkley, 2002: Barkley, Fischer, Smallish, &Fletcher, 2004: Lahey et al., 2004). While the manifestation of risky behaviors changes over the course of development, the underlying tendency remains constant. Developmental transitions, such as the transitions from adolescence to young adulthood that occurs in the context of the college environment, may permanently alter an individual's ongoing trajectory of health and well-being (Schulenberg &Maggs, 2001.) It is during this developmental phase that heavy consumption, illicit substance use, and risky sexual behavior peak (Schulenberg &Maggs, 2001). As we argue in this proposal, the propensity for risky behavior associated with ADHD, combined with the health risks faced by college students as a whole, may make college students with ADHD an especially high risk group. Building on previous research of adolescents and young adults with ADHD, this cross-sectional study of 70 college students with ADHD and 70 college students without ADHD, aims to determine whether college students with ADHD are at increased risk for alcohol and substance use related problems and risky sexual behavior. To accomplish this goal, participants will be assessed for ADHD and CD using DSM-IV diagnostic criteria. Information about the participants past and current ADHD symptoms will be collected from the participant's parents as well as from the participant. Participants will complete both current and lifetime self-report rating scales of alcohol use, drug use, and risky sexual behavior. Self-report forms contain questions about behavior quantity and frequency as well as related impairment. Responses from the ADHD group will be compared to those of the non-ADHD group. Additionally, the responses of those with ADHD and co-morbid CD will be compared to the ADHD only group and the control group. The aims and hypotheses for the proposed project are based on an accumulation of evidence suggesting that college students with ADHD are particularly vulnerable to health risk associated with alcohol and substance abuse and risky sexual behavior during college years. Those with ADHD+CD may be at highest risk. Individuals with ADHD are attending college at ever increasing rates, yet little is known about how this group reacts to the challenges unique to the college environment.